goosebumpshorrorland1_19fandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the living dummy
REVENGE OF THE LIVING DUMMY To take her mind off things, Britney Crosby goes to hang out with her friend Molly. Molly's dad collects paranormal artifacts, and he shows them is new addition: its a little glass coffin containing a mind stealer doll...wooden except for the head, witch is a real shrunken head. Molly's dad explains that the doll supposedly sucks peoples' minds out, leaving there brains completely empty. Over the course of the novel, strange occurrences happen, things are deystroyed or completely missing, and Britney blames Ethan, who has a history of doing this stuff. Her parents don't believe her of course, and Ethan swears to Britney that it's Slappy doing this, not him. Britney does'nt not believe him at first, but then Slappy begins to move and talk to her all by him self. She's obviously convinced he's real, and attempts to convince her parents who beileve she's going crazy. Meanwhile, Molly tells Britney that her father's colleague called from out of the country and explained that the mind stealer is truly evil, and the only way prevent it from doing harm is to bury it in a cemetery, so that night, they do just that: bury the doll, coffin and all, in a local cemetery.Britney's doing a presentation of her painting skills at the local retirement home, and Britney's mom is stupid enough to suggest Ethan bring Mr. Badboy as a side act. At the presentation, Britney does a "beautiful" watercolor painting of a sunset, Bob Ross-style, and then Ethan goes on with My. Badboy....who consistently insults the entire audience, getting Britney in trouble, and frightening Ethan. Britney decides to research 'Mr. Badboy' in Molly's father's doll profiles, and finds that Mr. Badboy is actually Slappy, made in the 1800s out of stolen coffin wood, who can be brought to life (or sent back to sleep) repeating a set of gibberish words (the same ones from the other books, "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molanu Karrano", translated to "you and I are one now"). Britney gets the idea to repeat the words to Slappy, sending him back to sleep, and goes home to Ethan's room to do it. She repeats the words to a motionless Slappy, who slumps forward when she's finished. Excited that she's 'killed' him, she notices a pair of Ethan's old jeans laying on the bed, and sees a small, unlabeled remote control sticking out of the pocket. She presses a button, and Slappy repeats the same phrase he's been telling her the last few days. She realizes that Ethan had wired Slappy to be controlled by the remote, and had been lying all along. Later that night, relieves that Slappy wasn't actually alive, Britney falls asleep...only to be awoken by Slappy in the middle of the night, thanking her for waking him up and claiming that he'll make her his slave. When she wrestles him off, he decides to dig up the shrunken head and use it to steal Britney's mind, making her a perfect slave. Slappy leaves to find the local cemetery, and as he digs up the coffin, Britney tackles him. She pushes his head down into the coffin, and in a flash of blinding white light, Slappy's mind is sucked into the cursed doll, and he goes limp. Britney decides to bury Slappy's body in the dug-up grave, and as she raises him over her head to throw him in, her parents show up in their car, claiming that they followed her to the cemetery. Britney explains about Slappy, but her parents still don't believe her. They tell her to get in the car, that they'll take her to 'talk to someone' in the morning. She gets up to leave, and just as she does, the cursed doll (in Slappy's voice) tells her: "I'll be baaack. I'm a baaaad boy!" Britney and Molly receive mysterious invitations to HorrorLand "scream park" and with the horrors of Slappy behind them they go willingly, but the scares quickly become too real when they spot Slappy!